Feels Like Home
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: 'Se siente como estar en casa'. Rivaille/Eren. One-shot. Shonen Ai. AU


**Feels Like Home.**

**Resumen:** 'Se siente como estar en casa'. Rivaille/Eren. One-shot. Shonen Ai. AU

**Pareja:** Rivaille-Eren Jaeger.

**Género:** Amistad, Familia, Drama, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Eren había despertado en la cama de aquél impecable hospital una mañana de otoño, justo después de que cayeran las primeras hojas del año. Lo primero que notó fue que su cuerpo se encontraba enrollado en un sinfín de vendas ajustadas con el propósito de mantenerlo inmovilizado, dando la impresión de parecer una momia, o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho, y dolía: cada centímetro de su cuerpo dolía de manera abrumadora ante cualquier mínimo contacto.

Aunque estaba algo aturdido y, con sinceridad, se sentía algo parecido a como si le hubiese pasado un camión por encima, Eren no tardó en notar la mirada azulada de una pequeña y rubia muchacha que había plasmado una enorme sonrisa tan sincera que, junto a su vestimenta blanca, la hacían ver como si fuera una deidad de otro mundo.

¿Acaso había muerto y un ángel había venido a buscarlo? Si ese era el caso, no pensaba que la muerte fuera tan dolorosa.

―¡Has despertado! ―fue lo que exclamó la desconocida tan feliz, que Eren sintió cierta sensación incómoda al no entender el por qué aquella encantadora chica parecía muy contenta de verle abrir los ojos―. Gracias a Dios.

Sí, bueno, Eren no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Trató de emitir unas pequeñas palabras, empezando por dónde carajos estaba, pero el tono de voz le salió algo ronco y la garganta le ardía bastante.

Al carajo, ¿qué diablos le había sucedido?

―¿Eren? ―le llamó la chica, acercándose con cuidado.

Fue en ese momento en que él cayó en cuenta de algo.

―¿Quién? ―murmuró algo confuso.

―Te llamas Eren J. ―le dijo la mujer, algo alerta―. O al menos es lo que creemos, porque la camisa que usabas al momento del accidente tenía bordado ese nombre. ¿Estamos equivocados?

Eren parpadeó confundido, tratando de hacer memoria de lo sucedido: ¿accidente?, ¿nombre?, ¿quién era él? pero se encontró con la horrible sorpresa de que… no lo sabía.

Miró asustado a la chica quien parecía caer en cuenta del pequeño, o enorme, detalle que Eren, o como se llamara realmente, estaba teniendo.

―¿No recuerdas nada? ―murmuró la chica abrumada―. Dame un segundo, Eren, voy a buscar al médico. Trata de calmarte, ya verás como solucionaremos todo.

Diez minutos después, llegó el médico de cabecera.

Tres horas más tarde, Eren seguía metido en medio de muchos exámenes clínicos.

Ocho horas desde que él despertara se habían llegado a varias conclusiones con respecto a su caso, pero las más resaltantes eran que con la rehabilitación adecuada sí volvería a caminar tranquilamente y que todo en su organismo marchaba bien con respecto a su recuperación, pero aun así, Eren no recordaba nada.

Nada de nada.

Trataba de hacer memoria de cualquier cosa, como le habían indicado, pero solo veía una abrumadora nube blanca acompañada de un terrible dolor de cabeza que no le dejaba en paz y eso, junto con los continuos calambres e hinchazones de su bien inmovilizado cuerpo solo le irritaba y terminaba llorando como un niño pequeño.

―¿Q-qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? ―murmuró aturdido, tratando de rememorar algo significativo que ayudase a Christa, la enfermera que había estado al momento de su despertar.

La chica alzó la vista de unos cuantos informes y lo miró con fijeza un momento antes de sonreír un poco.

―Eres muy afortunado, Eren ―comentó. El chico, quien en realidad no sabía si se llamaba así, la miró sin entender de qué hablaba. ―Venías en un autobús junto a veinte personas más, pero el vehículo se volteó en una subida y cayeron a un acantilado. Todos fallecieron, excepto uno. ―la mirada de la chica se entristeció por una fracción de segundos―. Tú.

―Pero no recuerdo nada… y perdí todo en el accidente, ¿verdad?

Christa suspiró un momento antes de palmear su cabeza de manera maternal y sonreír.

―Pequeños detalles técnicos que se pueden solventar ―afirmó con firmeza―. Tienes toda la vida por delante para encontrar quien eres, además no estás solo. Eres un superviviente de un autobús, estoy segura que algún familiar vendrá pronto. Por lo pronto… este es tu hogar.

Eren se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de alcanzar la seguridad que Christa trataba de transmitirle, pero por algún extraño motivo su mente no conseguía la tranquilidad que necesitaba, era como si un vacío enorme –y no se estaba refiriendo a su inexplicable pérdida de memoria- lo recorriera enteramente.

―Historia ―. La voz algo irritada de una mujer sacó a Eren de su pequeño letargo. Con cierta dificultad, logró ver a la recién llegada plantada en la entrada de su pequeño cuarto. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que la desconocida se estaba refiriendo a Christa, ni tampoco Eren necesitaba tener su memoria para descifrar aquella mirada fija de la mujer hacia su persona para entender a ella no le gustaba que Christa, o Historia, estuviese dándole palmaditas amigables sobre su cabeza.

―¡Ymir! ―siseó con fuerza la enfermera, entre sorprendida e irritada―. Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así en público. Además, no deberías estar aquí, sabes que esto es área restringida para los que no laboran en el hospital. Nos vas a meter en problemas.

La recién llegada se limitó a sacarle la lengua, como si le diese poco importancia al asunto, y volvió a dirigir su negruzca mirada a Eren.

―Tu turno terminó hace diez minutos, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Llevo rato esperándote afuera.

Christa miró a Eren de soslayo, dándole una respuesta muda a Ymir del por qué aún no se marchaba.

―Creo que hoy tomaré el turno de la noche también ―dijo la rubia, entre decidida y dudosa.

Ymir volvió a mirar a Eren a los ojos y, esta vez, la furia se habían instalado en los mismo haciendo que el chico quisiera largarse de allí así fuera arrastrándose.

―No ―bramó la mujer con firmeza, antes de dar unos cuantos pasos, tomar a Christa de la mano y comenzar a sacarla fuera de la habitación.

―¡P-pero…!

Lo último que Eren vio esa noche, la primera noche de otoño en que despertase, era a una Ymir mostrándole el dedo del medio antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza, dejándolo mudo y estupefacto.

Internamente pensó que las mujeres enamoradas eran más terroríficas que los hombres.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Se llamaba Annie la chica que estaba a su lado haciendo rehabilitación, era callada, arisca, amargada y daba miedo. Por supuesto, jamás lo diría en voz alta. Era rubia como Historia, también tenía los ojos azules, aunque mucho más claros que los de su enfermera de cabecera, y aunque era bajita, Eren sabía que su estatura no significaba nada a la hora de implantar temor hacia cualquier persona. Él mismo lo había comprobado.

Aunque a pesar de todos aquellos aspectos negativos que Annie pudiese tener, a Eren le agradaba en alguna extraña y retorcida manera. También estaba seguro que a la chica aceptaba a su persona, lo cual hizo que ambos establecieran una rara amistad basada más que todo en ayudar a la recuperación del otro.

Annie había sido encontrada mal herida en las calles por unos transeúntes durante la mitad del otoño y se le había diagnosticado múltiples contusiones en diferentes partes del cuerpo, acompañado con fractura total de la tibia y peroné izquierda. Parecía que quien quiera que hubiese hecho eso, se había descargado mayormente en las piernas de Annie. Aun así, a pesar de las investigaciones, la chica no se dignaba a hablar de lo ocurrido, simplemente se limitaba a decir que no recordaba nada y explícitamente pedía, de una manera bastante directa, que dejaran de 'joderle la paciencia con preguntas que no llevarían a ninguna mierda'.

Otras veces, se limitaba a golpear al chismoso que trataba de sacarle más información de la debida. Eren había sido una de las primeras víctimas, aunque él solo había preguntado por cortesía buscando la manera de hablar con aquella callada mujer de cabellos rubios, pero Annie no lo vio de esa manera.

Un buen golpe con una muleta sobre la pierna que Eren tenía más lastimada, en el sitio justo, y desde entonces el chico comprendió que debía cuidar muy bien sus palabras con Annie. Lo único bueno fue el nacimiento de una linda, y algo masoquista, amistad.

Cabía resaltar que todo esto ocurrió una tarde gris de invierno, varios meses después de que Eren abriese los ojos por primera vez, aquella mañana de otoño, después de la primera caída de las hojas y él aún seguía sin recordar nada. Tampoco había aparecido gente que viniese a verlo o siquiera preguntase por un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, temperamental, estatura promedio y que se llamase Eren.

―Debe ser bueno ―comentó Annie mientras se encontraba sentada viendo a Eren practicar su caminar agarrado de unas barandillas.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el chico, visiblemente sorprendido de que ella iniciara una conversación con él, dado que por lo general, era siempre Eren quien hablaba y hablaba mientras Annie se limitaba a verle y asentir.

―No recordar nada ―aclaró con los ojos cerrados, como si meditase algo.

―En realidad, depende del día ―habló el chico, después de pensar un poco en cómo responder aquella pregunta―. Hay veces en que me pienso que tal vez hice muchas cosas malas durante mi vida anterior, porque Christa me dijo que cuando una persona sufre de amnesia después de un accidente, cabía la posibilidad de que internamente desease olvidar. Entonces, me pongo a pensar que estar así es lo mejor. No tengo nada de qué preocuparme, soy libre… libre de cualquiera que hubiese sido mi pasado…

Eren dio unos cuantos pasos más con cierto esfuerzo, la fractura de su fémur le había dejado bastante inhabilitado en el sentido de su andar, pero Annie notó que poco a poco iba progresando. La chica, callada en su asiento, meditó un poco antes de hablar.

―Supongo que estás pensando ahora en el 'pero'…

―… Sí ―admitió el joven―. Pero eso no evita este extraño sentimiento que me invade cuando cierro los ojos y trató de recordar con todas mis fuerzas ese algo que me falta, y no me refiero a las memorias exactamente, sino más bien a una… sensación. La verdad, no sé cómo describirlo. Puedo ser cualquier cosa, así como cabe la posibilidad de que fuera malo, también es razonable pensar que soy bueno, que tengo una familia, amigos, un trabajo o una carrera por culminar… que tengo…

―¿Un hogar?

Los ojos verdes chocaron con los azules de Annie por un largo rato, antes de que éste diera unos pasos finales y lograse alcanzar la silla de ruedas que tenía cerca.

―Dime, Annie, ¿qué se siente recordar todo sobre ti? ―la chica lo miró, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y dar a entender que no respondería. Eren suspiró―¿Sabías que Christa, la enfermera, tiene un pasado también?

―Todos tienen uno, idiota ―. Annie rodó los ojos con fastidio―. Solo porque tú no recuerdes nada, no significa que los demás no.

―Eso significa que sí recuerdas quién te atacó.

―Muérete…

Justo cuando Eren iba a replicar, Christa entró con su siempre radiante sonrisa acompañada de otra enfermera, la que estaba a cargo de Annie, y allí terminó la conversación.

Mientras iban de camino a su habitación y él pensaba en cómo Christa había cambiado su nombre para poder huir del yugo opresor de su familia y lo mucho que Ymir había influenciado en su vida, Eren miró a Annie por un momento mientras ambas enfermeras se detenían en la recepción para escribir unos informes sobre los progresos de sus pacientes y sonrió.

―Hey, Annie, no sé cuál sea tu pasado, pero cuando salgamos de aquí vayamos a algún lugar a buscar mi hogar.

―¿Y luego qué? ―replicó arisca, viéndolo con cierto recelo―¿Buscaremos el 'País del Nunca Jamás'?

Eren le sacó la lengua, ciertamente divertido con su amargura.

―No, estoy seguro que así encontraré yo mi pasado y tú, si deseas, puedes crear memorias nuevas para poder enterrar el tuyo. Por lo que veo, no lo necesitas y lo que a uno le estorba, mejor mandarlo al carajo. Además, con mucho gusto mi hogar puede también ser tu hogar, claro… si aún no tienes uno.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que él la conociese, lo miró perpleja sin saber cómo responder. Dos semanas después de aquello, Annie escapó del hospital sin dejar rastro alguno, salvo por una pequeña nota sobre su cama.

Y mientras Eren se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana como la nieve caía y sostenía el pequeño pedazo de papel con las palabras 'encuentra tu hogar', sabía que jamás la volvería a ver.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Sasha era algo, por no decir muy, excéntrica, tanto que a Eren parecía que le iba a explotar la cabeza cada vez que ella entraba a su habitación a hacer mil y una teoría sobre cuál podría ser la verdadera vida que él tenía antes de perder la memoria, pero al menos era una chica bastante sencilla de comprender, con un lenguaje algo anticuado del cual a veces solían escapársele alguno que otro acento 'campesino', como solía decir Ymir cuando la veía durante sus escabullidas dentro del hospital, que le daba a entender a Eren que simplemente trataba de fingir algo que ella no era.

Sasha era otra paciente del hospital que había ingresado una noche de primavera, tres semanas después de que florecieran los cerezos por primera vez en el año, presentando una fractura de brazo mientras trataba de hacer unas piruetas en un parque para niños. Por supuesto, ella ya no tenía edad para andar metida en ese tipo de sitios.

Sin embargo, la 'completa idiota' –palabras textuales de Ymir- seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja a pesar de que el hueso técnicamente había salido del brazo y que ante cualquier mini toque en la herida, ella chillara como si le hubiesen dado una patada, entonces parecía olvidar que trataba de fingir algo que no era y terminaba maldiciendo en un acento 'campesino' bastante marcado.

Pero en resumen, era buena chica y, en sí, su lesión no era algo por lo cual mantenerla recluida como tal, pero con lo torpe que había demostrado ser y el hecho de haber aclarado que no tenía a nadie que cuidase de ella, logró convencer a los médicos que la mejor elección sería mantenerla en ese hospital por un buen rato, aunque eso significase que Christa tuviera que corretear por todos los pasillos tratando de que la hiperactiva Sasha se quedara quieta.

Pero eso era otra historia.

―¡Tal vez eras un súper héroe que debía salvar la Atlántida! ―chilló Sasha mientras comía una patata que, Eren supuso, había sacado a escondidas de la cocina del hospital―. O tal vez eras un espía que trabajaba para el FBI ―comentó, bajando el tono de voz considerablemente y veía a todos lados como buscando algún indicio de que alguien pudiese estar oyéndola.

―La verdad, Sasha, dudo que cualquiera de esas dos opciones sean algo probables ―respondió Eren, riendo un poco―. Por cierto, ¿dónde sacaste esa patata? Aún no es la hora del almuerzo. Si te pillan, te volverán a regañar.

La chica se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba en lo absoluto y le dio otro enorme mordisco a la patata antes de sonreír abiertamente.

―La vida es muy corta como para preocuparse por esas boberías ―declaró en forma dramática―. Por cierto, ¿qué tal la rehabilitación?

Eren miró su cuerpo, ya libre de prácticamente cualquier clase de vendas, de vías para administrar fármacos o de cualquier clase de instrumental médico a los que estuvo sometido los tantos meses que llevaba recluido dentro de ese centro hospitalario, y sonrió.

―Casi listo. Unos cuantos retoques más y estaré como nuevo.

El rostro de Sasha se iluminó enormemente antes de comenzar a saltar en una sola pierna, logrando que Eren riera ante sus extrañas piruetas y, para sorpresa del chico, la mujer terminó cayendo al piso.

―¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, viéndola desde la cama donde se encontraba sentado.

―Sí, este tipo de cosas me pasa seguido ―rió―. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Suspirando, Eren negó con la cabeza y le tendió la mano para que ella pudiese apoyarse en la misma.

―La verdad no sé cómo has sobrevivido todos estos años.

Sasha se incorporó con cierta dificultad y sonrió a modo de disculpas mientras recogía la patata del suelo.

―Bueno, la verdad es que soy del campo ―admitió tímidamente algo que Eren ya suponía desde hacía mucho rato atrás―. Huí de casa porque mi padre me dijo que nunca podría sobrevivir por mí misma y, mira, aquí estoy. Herida, pero viva.

Eren suspiró. Aún en esas circunstancias, Sasha buscaba la manera de sacarle humor a todo.

―No veo nada de malo en eso ―aclaró el chico―. Por lo menos sabes de dónde eres y siempre puedes volver cuando te plazca.

Sasha se quedó callada por un momento, pensando.

―¡Ya sé lo que eras! ―exclamó después de un rato incómodo de silencio―. ¡Un aventurero!

Sorprendido, el chico arqueó una ceja, como esperando una explicación a su nueva y extraña resolución.

―¡No me mires así! ―chilló mirándolo con seriedad. Apostando todo en su última teoría―. Tiene sentido. Un superviviente de un accidente televisado por todos lados y que nadie viniese acá a reclamarte. Solo puede significar que viajabas mucho a tantas partes, tal vez no tenías un lugar fijo en donde estar y por ende…

―Significa que estoy solo ―la cortó, plasmando una sonrisa algo melancólica, haciendo que Sasha se sintiera culpable ―. La verdad siempre he supuesto eso.

―¡N-no me refería a eso! ―trató de aclarar.

―Hey ―la cortó―, no te estreses. Ya era algo que sabía ―suspiró y le sonrió―. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

Sasha se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de acercarse a Eren y abrazarlo con su mano disponible.

―Recuerda que estoy loca ―admitió en voz baja―. No me prestes atención. Estoy segura que alguien como tú no está solo en este mundo. Habrá alguien que te busca desesperadamente y cuando te encuentre… también encontrarás tu hogar.

Internamente, Eren deseó que aquello fuera cierto.

Dos semanas después, Sasha volvió a entrar a la habitación del paciente más conocido de todo el hospital, y sonrió. Seguía usando un yeso que inmovilizaba su brazo, pero ya no traía la bata del hospital sino una ropa casual, en la otra mano cargaba una pequeña maleta. Estaba lista para partir.

―¡Yo, Eren! ―saludó efusiva―. He venido a despedirme.

―Vaya, ¿estás segura que podrás ir tranquila? Temo que regreses con el otro brazo fracturado ―bromeó.

―Muy gracioso. Yo puedo cuidarme solita ―le sacó la lengua―. Además el verano está a la vuelta de la esquina… voy a ir a visitar a mi familia.

Eren se quedó en silencio por una fracción de segundos y sonrió ampliamente.

―Mándale saludos de mi parte.

Sasha se acercó a él y le tendió un trozo de papel doblado. Eren lo miró un momento antes de tomarlo y abrirlo.

―Estaré allá hasta el fin de éste año ―dijo―. Tengo años que no veo a mi padre, ayer hablé con él y quedé en que regresaría para quedarme hasta la boda de mi hermano adoptivo que será en navidad. Así que, cuando salgas de aquí y si no tienes a donde ir… puedes pasar a visitarme un rato. Christa e Ymir aceptaron ir en vacaciones, así que deberías apuntarte.

Eren la miró con sorpresa y asintió. Por supuesto, tanto Sasha como él sabían de antemano que no iría. No hasta que él no encontrara el sitio a donde pertenecía en realidad.

―Saludos, Eren ―se despidió ella en la puerta―. Por cierto, tal vez eres un valiente soldado que cazaba gigantes devoradores de humanos…

―Sigue soñando, Sasha…

* * *

**IV**

* * *

La mañana de aquél verano, casi próximo a cumplir un año desde que despertase en la cama de ese impecable hospital, lleno de vendas, inmovilizado y sin memoria, Eren terminó de hacer su cama, tomó las pocas pertenencias que tenía y marchó de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Con la cabeza en alto, la mano derecha en su bolsillo, la izquierda sosteniendo una maleta llena de cosas que fue obteniendo gracias a todos sus amigos del hospital, y sonriendo, Eren llegó a recepción donde Christa lo esperaba junto a Ymir para poder despedirse de él.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la pequeña mujer le pidió que le llamara en cuanto se hubiera conseguido instalar en algún sitio y que, por el amor de Dios, no se desapareciera del mapa. Ymir solo dijo tranquilamente que si necesitaba ayuda, con mucho gusto le podía prestar a Christa por media hora para poder resolverlo.

Viniendo de alguien tan egoísta como ella, aquello fue un lindo gesto de su parte. O al menos así fue como Eren trató de verlo.

Exclamando una despedida alta, el chico salió del hospital sin rumbo alguno en realidad, con dinero de Sasha, quien le había mandado como regalo de 'feliz salida', la nota de Annie guardada dentro de su bolsillo y sin seguir sabiendo quien era o de dónde venía.

Ymir le había llamado temerario por querer marcharse así como así sin tener un rumbo fijo, pero luego le había sonreído, dándole a entender que de cierta forma le admiraba. Mientras que Christa le había chillado por días enteros que se quedara con ellas mientras buscaba su hogar. De hecho, lo había pensado con seriedad, pero a la final negó con la cabeza y decidió ir a por el futuro desconocido.

Misteriosamente, el último día que se había quedado en el hospital, le habían enviado un paquete que contenía una cámara y el remitente firmaba bajo las iníciales de A. L., Eren supuso que era la manera en que Annie le envía sus mejores deseos.

Después de haber caminado por un largo período, llegó la carretera de tierra que conectaba ese lugar con el resto del país y tomó asiento en la primera parada de bus que encontró. No había nadie a su alrededor, supuso que los pueblos conservadores como ese no tenían tanta población. Y esperó.

Varios autobuses pasaron, pero todos seguían la misma ruta que Eren ya había caminado, así que no detuvo ninguno. Y mientras el sol seguía su camino natural, el chico cerró los ojos por un instante, pensando que tal vez aquello era estúpido y debería regresar al hospital, hacía lo conocido y escapar de lo que tanto deseaba conocer.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa que anunciaba la pronta llegada del otoño le refrescara la mente.

La verdad no le dio importancia cuando un autobús paró por una fracción de minutos, ni mucho menos cuando sintió que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado. El silencio siguió así, tan tranquilo, abrumador y profundo, que Eren pensó que quizás había sido su imaginación haber oído a alguien llegar a su lado.

―Te encontré.

No abrió los ojos ante aquella voz profunda e indiferente, tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo en darle a entender que sí lo había escuchado. No quería arruinar la sensación extraña y anhelante que lo había embargado al oír esas palabras salir de aquella persona desconocida. El silencio siguió por mucho más tiempo antes de que Eren abriera sus ojos verdes y mirara directamente dentro de aquellos ojos oscuros que su acompañante poseía.

Sonrió.

―¿Me perdí por mucho tiempo?

―Solo un rato. Nada que no pudiera soportar ―replicó el hombre de cabellos negros, pose elegante y expresión indiferente.

―Ya veo. Lamento haberme perdido entonces.

Silencio.

―Akcerman probablemente llorará por un largo rato cuando te vea, Arlett también ―comentó el desconocido, viendo la carretera. Eren asintió un momento, pensativo, tratando de ver si esos nombres le llevaban a alguna memoria, pero nada sucedió.

―Creo que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar ―fue lo único que replicó.

El hombre suspiró.

―Eren, ¿sabes quién soy yo?

―No ―admitió―. Perdí la memoria.

―Lo supuse ―contestó el desconocido antes girar hacia Eren, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y mirarlo fijamente.

La respiración de Eren se detuvo por un momento, mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban de sobremanera al sentir la cercanía indudable del agraciado rostro del desconocido. Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó en el momento en que sintió la suave caricia que él le brindaba sobre su mejilla y antes de que Eren pudiese decir algo, el extraño lo beso.

Fue pausado y sublime, delicado y certero, casi como un leve roce, pero transmitiendo tantas emociones y sensaciones que a Eren le dieron ganas de llorar sin saber el motivo o razón.

―¿Te acuerdas de mí, Eren? Soy Rivaille. La persona que juraste amar hasta el fin de tus días.

Desconcertado y sin saber muy bien cómo responder a aquello, Eren se acercó a él y tocó sus labios lentamente con su pulgar, tratando de recordar, buscando la manera de ponerle nombre al sentimiento que le embargaba tener a ese hombre cerca de suyo. Entonces, sonrió.

―No sé quién eres, pero ya sé por qué voy a seguirte… Tu beso se siente como estar en casa.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Cuatro partes que, admito, escribí durante cuatro días. Primero porque no se suponía que iba a ser así y tardé demasiado en decidir cómo terminar esta pequeña odisea de escrito y cuando la terminé me di cuenta que sí me gustaba cómo había quedado, pero no estaba segura de si podía entrar en el Rivaille/Eren. Entonces, decidí no publicarlo. Pero una de mis amigas escritoras le echó una ojeada y casi me regañó por querer guardar este documento a mis fics no publicados lol. Así que bueno, Bella, terminé publicándolo por ti XD. Espero de antemano que les haya gustado y que, por fiss, me dejen su opinión plasmada en un review n.n. Ya escribiré otra cosa del Sargento y Eren juntos sin que se involucren muchos personajes más. Gracias por leer,

Ama-chan off!


End file.
